


Forced Civility

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Awards Presentation, Community: fic_promptly, Friendship/Love, Heroism, Jealousy, M/M, Original Character(s), Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 22:24:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10054196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Rose has been lusting after Ryo since they met, to no avail, but this is adding insult to injury.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my own prompt ‘FAKE, Berkeley Rose, Lusting after Ryo,’ at fic_promptly.
> 
> **Setting:** Sometime during or after FAKE 2nd.

Ryo Maclean was far more than merely attractive, and truth to tell, Berkeley Rose had been smitten with him ever since he’d first spied him standing on that hotel balcony in England several years ago. What a surprise it had been to learn that not only was Ryo a fellow New Yorker, but that he was also a cop. To Rose’s mind, that had made the two of them a perfect match. They must surely be made for each other; it was just a matter of time.

With that thought in mind, Berkeley had begun his single-minded pursuit of fair Ryo the moment they’d all returned to the States, moving back to New York and taking up the position of Commissioner, even going so far as to secure an office at the 27th Precinct where Ryo was a detective in the serious crimes unit so that he could be near the object of his desires. Then he’d simply used all his power and influence to ensure that their paths crossed as often as possible. A man like Ryo deserved to be courted, made to feel special, and at the time, Rose had been positive that it wouldn’t take him very long to win Ryo’s heart.

How wrong he’d been. Although Ryo was an excellent and intuitive detective, he appeared completely oblivious to Rose’s attempts to woo him. Added to that was the one fly in the ointment, Ryo’s uncouth, under-educated oaf of a work partner. Dee Laytner was a lazy layabout who seemed to be of the opinion that the delectable Detective Maclean was his own personal property. The nerve of the man! What could he possibly offer Ryo compared to the wealth and status Berkeley commanded? Laytner was clearly delusional, but he and Ryo had been assigned to work together by their Chief, meaning that the undeserving lout got to spend far more time in Ryo’s company than Rose could, and he despised Laytner for that, among other things.

Whenever his and Laytner’s paths crossed, sparks would fly as they taunted each other with carefully phrased insults. Laytner somehow always managed to remain just shy of outright insubordination so that the most Rose could legally do was to reply with an equally carefully phrased verbal warning concerning what he could expect if he overstepped the mark. But dammit, Laytner never gave him the excuse he needed to discipline him back down to uniform, or better yet, off the force entirely. The smug expression on the black-haired detective’s face frequently left Rose seething with barely suppressed fury.

His desire for Ryo didn’t wane though; Rose wanted the man more every time they met and frustration just seemed to stoke the fires of lust, making them burn brighter and hotter with every failure to get what he wanted. 

And now this!

Maclean and Laytner were being touted as heroes for successfully preventing a terrorist plot to assassinate the President on a visit to the city. A huge reception was being held in their honour, where they would be awarded medals for conspicuous gallantry in the performance of their duty. 

The Chief of Police was there of course, along with the Mayor of New York, his wife, and a whole host of other dignitaries, while the Vice President of the United States himself would be performing the medal ceremony. It was the perfect opportunity for Rose to advance his own career, and yet he was hating every second of it because as the two detectives’ superior officer, he was the one having to introduce the guests of honour to everyone present.

It was easy enough to display admiration for Ryo, both as a person and as an officer of the law; he was after all a very admirable man. But it was unbelievably galling having to not only praise Laytner’s actions throughout the investigation but to be civil to him. Worse, Laytner was milking it for all he was worth, being chummy towards Rose and taking unforgivable liberties, all the time charming everyone he was introduced to. All the women and most of the men were practically eating out of his hand as he modestly downplayed his heroics while adding his own praise for Ryo’s actions, just as Ryo in turn claimed that it was his partner who had been the hero of the hour. It was sickening, but Rose had to keep up appearances, most especially now.

“Mister Vice President, Madame Vice President, it gives me great pleasure to introduce two of my finest officers, detectives Randy Maclean and Dee Laytner.” Rose fought to keep his tone polite and cordial. “I’m sure you’ll agree that their exemplary actions in the performance of their duty prevented a national tragedy.”

“Indeed, Commissioner Rose,” the Vice President smiled as he shook hands with Ryo and Laytner. “Well done, both of you, you’re a credit to the police force; your country owes you a debt of gratitude.” 

“Than you, Sir,” Ryo said quietly, “but really we were just doing our jobs. There’s no need for any of this.”

“Nonsense, young man. The two of you are national heroes and deserve to be honoured as such.” The Vice President turned back to Rose. “You must be very proud of them.”

“Yes, very. Working alongside them for as long as I have has been quite an experience.” Rose forced a smile.

“We go way back, Sir,” Laytner explained to the Vice President. “We met in England while on vacation a few years ago and worked together to solve a series of murders there, back when Berkeley was still just an Assistant Inspector.” Standing between Rose and Ryo, as he’d made sure to do all evening, Laytner draped a casual arm over both their shoulders. “We’re a team, like the Musketeers.”

“Is that so? Well, I always say it’s a positive thing to work alongside people you know well and can trust implicitly.”

Rose gritted his teeth and kept smiling. “I agree completely, sir. These two have been keeping me on my toes ever since. The Serious Crimes Unit wouldn’t be the same without them.” He didn’t know how yet, but Rose was determined he’d get Laytner back for this indignity. Being polite to the infuriatingly cocky jackass was difficult enough, but now for the rest of the evening he’d have to keep up the pretence of them being friends. 

As he led the two detectives away to introduce them to the Mayor, Rose hissed at his nemesis, “You’re going to pay for this, Laytner. If it’s the last thing I do.”

Laytner smiled that wide, insouciant smile, as if he didn’t have a care in the world, the bastard. “Totally worth it.”

The End


End file.
